Love Thy Enemy
by nepentheosileus
Summary: [Unrequited Series #1] I hate you, I love you. You ruined my life, and you can do it again. And again, and again, and again. I despise you with my entire being. I wish I had never known you. Never known the pain, the agony, of loving that which I hate most and is incapable of ever feeling the same. [Tendershipping]


**A/N:** **Utsu here! I finally made a Tendershipping fic!**

 **Granted, it's only a drabble and it really isn't even any good, but who the hell cares?! Not me! :D**

 **Okay, so this is pretty pointless and doesn't have much of a plot unless you really squint;**

 **after all, I'm the master of writing in between the lines. Oh well!**

 **Another thing: it's Ryou's POV! Alright, I think that's all I have to say!**

 **Please try to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love Thy Enemy**

 **By Gewlface**

Nonexistent fingertips brush along my upper lip, so cold to the touch yet nothing at all. Shadows, like teeth, like claws, dance about my shivering body, tearing, ripping, scratching to the point of weeping flesh. My eyes bleed as well, fingers trembling with an unknown and sinful need, muscles twitching, spasming, clenching throughout my body.

"Have you finally accepted me as a part of you?" The blank nothing whispers, hisses, growls into my ear.

I shiver. "Of course not," I utter with every ounce of authority, of confidence I can muster. Weak as I may be, I refuse to show even a single ounce of it; let Him think I am strong, that I am unafraid.

"What do you desire, respectable landlord of mine?" Asks the voice as He begins to take form behind me. His pale, slender arms, or rather my own, appear ever so slowly along my chest where He's wrapped them. I stare at them and shudder.

"Don't call me that," I murmur breathlessly. Does He know not what he does to me? He's everything that I lack, as though God himself had decided to create the embodiment of everything and anything directly opposite of myself. He's evil, vile, darkness in its purest form, and I hate Him. I hate when He uses me, when He makes a tool of me and destroys my life piece by piece with my own hands, forcing me to watch in a mindless stupor. I'm terrified of Him, of everything He represents. During every tick-ticking hour, every minute, every mind-numbing second of every day, I'm constantly wondering of the consequences of every little thing I do; if I wear a purple shirt, will I be bullied? Will He hurt the one who dares harass me? Kill them? All because of my shirt's color? If I bring lunch money but someone takes it, what then? Will He punish the thief?

He haunts me, not only in the literal sense, but figuratively as well. He haunts my body, my mind, my spirit. My everything.

"What shall I call you, then?" He asks contemplatively, running a slim finger along my chin in a ghostly touch. "Hmm?" He hums, and even then His voice is bone-chilling, seeping into my skin, crawling, creeping inside of me like a parasite, leeching off of my liveliness. He's in my veins, eating me from the inside out, rotting me slowly like a poison.

"Ryou," I tell him in a broken pant. My brain swims in my skull, His nails digging into my skin through my shirt, dragging the flesh from my bones as He runs his hands, _my_ hands, along my torso. I know He's smirking as he allows my name to fall from his lips, _my_ lips.

"Ryou," He calls out lowly, so loud and so quiet, "Ryou, Ryou." My knees shake. "What do you desire, Ryou?"

 _Go away! Leave me alone, get out of my life!_

My mind reels, screaming, desperately screaming at me to answer Him this. I draw in a rough breath. This is a test. It's all a test. Only He knows the answer, for I've come unprepared and without a moment of study. His fingers, _mine_ , draw patterns on my chest. His nails are the pens, my blood the ink.

 _Into the darkness I plunge._

"Love me," I say. For a moment, His drawing, painting on my skin ceases, and I flood with fear; did I fail? This was certainly not the test I wanted to get an _F_ on. My confidence shrivels, if possible. "I-I want you to love me." I say it again with an inaudible gulp.

Icy nothingness trickles down my neck, slithering like a snake, and I can practically feel His sick amusement. It radiates off of Him like a tsunami, crashing down on me, drowning me. It forces itself to be known, to be feared. I passed the test. "Very well," He purrs, nudging locks of my snowy hair away with His nose, _my_ nose, and pressing a kiss as cold as death to the side of my neck. The spot His lips touch freezes over, itches. He continues to kiss the expanse of my neck, trailing slowly up to my jawline. I turn my head to face Him and my lips find His, _my_ own, in a bruising kiss; He is my first.

He bites down on my bottom lip mercilessly with His uncannily sharp teeth that do not belong to me, relishing in the strong blood flow that follows. His tongue, _my_ tongue, laps at the warm liquid, surging forward to dance with my own. They twist and intertwine, curl and twist more. His bittersweet taste fills my mouth. I crave more.

I kiss _myself_ for what feels like hours.

When we separate, my lips are tingling. "More," I say, words airy and thick, "love me more." I'm filled with some type of foreign emotion that I've never felt before, and it overtakes me.

 _I love you._

I'm on my back somehow, on what is probably a floor, though there's no feeling, as though I'm floating in air. He's all around me, blanketing me like a cold mist. He kisses me all over; the small of my back, my shoulder blades, each of my fingers and each of my toes, my ankles, my hipbones, my nose, my knees. He showers my everything in love. I feel cold.

 _I hate you._

 _I love you._

"Tell me you love me," I say, and He smirks crookedly up at me from between my legs, eyes wide with demented glee.

"I love you," He says back, and for a moment I almost believe Him. But His eyes, sharp like knives and colored like dried blood, mock me. They stare back at me with a gleam among otherwise lifeless pools of resentment and blank space. They gleam with immense, murderous, sadistic pleasure. He enjoys tampering with my state of mind, sending me through euphoria only to leave me in a puddle of mud and self-hatred, loves to walk all over my emotions until they're so rundown they're hardly existent.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He says into my now bare skin like a mantra. "I love you." I shiver and writhe beneath Him, crying out.

 _I hate you._

 _I love you._

I hate everything about Him. He's everything I lack, everything I wish I could be. He takes over me, uses me, tosses me aside and destroys everything I make of myself. He terrifies me, a constant shadow that haunts my mind at all hours of the day. He breaks my _everything_.

I love everything about Him. He's everything I crave, everything I yearn to be. I love it when He treats me like dirt, when He stomps on my heart, uses and abuses me. He stole _my_ body, _my_ appearance, _my_ name.I think about Him nonstop, about His eyes and His lecherous smirk. He is my _everything_.

 _I hate you, I love you._

 _You ruin my life._

 _And you can do it again._

 _And again, and again, and again-_

I despise Him with my entire being. I wish I'd never known Him. I wish I'd never known the pain, the agony, of loving that which I hate most and is incapable of ever feeling the same.

* * *

 **Review** **or get sent to the Shadow Realm. Thanks minna! :D**

 **~Utsu**


End file.
